


Endearment

by Robin Gills (Akiseo)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiseo/pseuds/Robin%20Gills
Summary: "Did you just call me babe?” Damon asked smiling, way too happy with himself.“Ah-” Alaric said stupidly. Yes. Yes, he had.





	Endearment

“Hey, babe, have you seen that magic lore book anywhere?” Alaric entered the kitchen, b-lining for the kitchen table, distractedly shuffling old newspaper and junk mail around looking for the lost article.

“Bonnie’s in the car waiting and I can’t find it.” He walked to the island, more junk mail, ‘oh hey that lesson plan he needed last week’. He looked up exasperated. Damon was just looking at him pancake mid flip. He was wearing the goofiest smile which ultimately made Alaric stop. 

“What?” He asked skeptically, “She thinks it has the answers to our new supernatural problem.” Damon looked like he was buzzing with energy, kind of like he did when he got all pounce-y and playful in bed. Alaric was slightly alarmed, he didn’t want to make Bonnie wait and Damon had that look that meant he’d be very late if Damon got his way.

“Did you just call me babe?” Damon asked still smiling, way too happy with himself. 

“Ah-” Alaric said stupidly. He thought back, just now?. Yes. Yes, he had. Shit. Isobel had absolutely hated endearments. 

Damon let out a peel of laughter that years later Alaric would still remember and think of.

“You called me babe!” Damon laughed. He finally flipped the pancake and tossing the spatula onto the counter. He practically bounded around the counter, bouncy and playful. Damon’s smile was infectious and his happy mood contagious. He slid into Alaric space wrapping arms around his waist, underneath his jacket. Damon’s kissed him still smiling, his front half was warm from the residual heat of the griddle. Alaric couldn’t resist Damon playful side or much else really. He wrapped his arms around Damon’s keeping him against him. He's practically vibrating through the kiss.

“Am I going to regret it?” Alaric asked when he finally pulled away. 

Damon grinned, making eye contact. “No, I like that one.” He leaned up kissing him quick on the lips.

“Babe?” Alaric said testing. 

“Hmmm,” Damon closed his eyes. 

“Where’s Bonnie's book?” 

Damon scoffed and pushed away, moment over. But Alaric grinned and held on. Not letting Damon escape so easily. 

“I haven't seen it.” Damon said grumpy, but Alaric knew he was only acting. Alaric leaned into Damon ear, lips pressed against delicate flesh and whispered. “Babe.” Damon groaned this time and took Alaric's face in his hands crushing their lips together.

“Seriously!” 

Alaric cringed and dropped his arms; Damon turned away. Bonnie was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, hands on hips. “You two think you can keep it in your pants long enough to find my book,” she said tersely. 

“Bonnie!” Damon said overexcited. Too happily that Bonnie looked significantly alarmed, actually taking a step back. “Bonnie Bon, Bon!” Damon sang as he grasped her hands and swung her around, he leads her into a side-step dance and twirls her around once. He let go then and twirled himself out of the kitchen and into the hallway, signing something Alaric had never heard. The sighing continued down the hallway and upstairs until he was too far to hear anymore. 

“Do we have another crisis happening? That’s Damon, right?” Bonnie asked turning to level Alaric with a stare. It was a fair question. 

Alaric sheepishly smiled, “Yeah that’s him.” 

Soon enough Damon came waltzing back in with a book. He tossed it at Bonnie, who caught it easily, and returned to the now over done pancakes, all the while a smile on his face.

“Where was it? You said you hadn’t seen it.” Alaric accusing but resigned.

“I had a hunch,” Damon shrugged uncaring. “You staying for pancakes, BB?”

“As if I’d want pancakes after six months of nothing but,” She scoffed but without much heat. 

Damon shrugged again unconcerned, “Suit yourself. Ric you eating before you go on your witchy study date? Or you’re leaving me here alone.” 

“Maybe later,” he said walking over to kiss him on the cheek before heading out of the house. Damon grabbed his wrist before he could completely turn away, softly whispering “kiss.” 

Alaric felt his crooked grin slide into place and gently pecked Damon’s pouting lips. 

“We’ll be done around lunch, probably. Meet us at the Grill?” 

“If I have nothing better to do,” Damon said airily. Which Alaric knew was a yes. He turned back to Bonnie who was watching the whole exchange unconvinced. 

“Seriously, body swapping? Brain injury?” Bonnie asked on their way out. 

Alaric waited until they were in his truck and down the road before saying “I called him babe.”

“Wow, he’s more damaged than I thought.” Bonnie said quietly, perhaps more to herself.

“Aren’t we all?” Alaric said.

“True.”

They lapsed into silence for a while until they reached the Grill. Once there they pulled out books and loose papers to figure out the new mystery affecting MF. Damon did show up an hour early to lunch and basically derailed their study session. He practically sat in Alaric's lap the whole time and the study session turned into day drinking into night drinking. They put Bonnie in a cab and then took their own to the boarding house. Where Alaric whispered ‘Babe’ into Damon’s ear repeatedly until they both came.


End file.
